


Her Very First Christmas.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, merry christmas!!! time to celebrate with the traditional kuzupeko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was Christmas, but it didn't mean anything to her. Just like almost every other holiday, Pekoyama was excluded.  She couldn't blame them, she had learned at a very young age that she was simply a tool. A tool wasn't loved and a tool didn't get presents. It was only natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Very First Christmas.

Her Very First Christmas.

///

Through the thick window, a younger Pekoyama Peko watched as snow continued to rain down from the sky, and the distant cries of children playing. Today was Christmas, but it didn't mean anything to her. Just like almost every other holiday, Pekoyama was excluded. She couldn't blame them, she had learned at a very young age that she was simply a tool. A tool wasn't loved and a tool didn't get presents. It was only natural. 

Usually, during these holidays, her teacher would spend even more time training her to properly use her sword and remind her of her only purpose in life. And that was to protect the Master, Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko. But today, he had sent her away, as per the request of a higher up. She was confused, but obediently listened and returned to her room. She had nothing else to do, other then listen to the faint, delighted squeals of Kuzuryuu and his sister.

After some time, the noise began to die down, so she assumed that Christmas would be over. Knowing that Kuzuryuu had gotten a sleigh this year, she would watch as he zipped through the snow, with his sister following close. Or maybe not, she thought, as she heard the young girl had received several new dolls and playsets. 

But before she could look out for her master, there was a knock on the door. She hurried over to the door, knowing that they weren't very patient when it came to her. She opened the door, and the parent's of Kuzuryuu were standing by. They both looked slightly upset.

"Peko, I want you to come into the living room." The mother said with a heavy sigh. The father nodded with a low grunt.

"Yes, parent's of the Young Master." She told them, and they quickly moved aside for her to make it to the living room. When she got there, Kuzuryuu was still there, holding a sloppily wrapped present. He was blushing bright red, looking everywhere but at her. She tilted her head as she walked up to him.

"Young Master, what is wrong?"

"I...I..." He began, staring at the present now, tapping his fingers against it.

"....Young Master?" She asked again.

"H-HANG ON FOR A FREAKIN' SECOND!" He snapped back at her, then quickly sputtered an apology to her. But she just nodded with a very small smile. 

"It's okay, Young Master. Just take your time." He sighed, eyebrows furrowing and his eyes shut tight as he started up again.

"So, um, Peko, I know everybody says you're just this tool and you don't deserve squat but... I just felt bad that you never got a present past sword's and training clothes and stuff like that! So I saved a bunch of money and then I went to a store and I bought you.. well... WELL IT'S A SURPRISE, SO OPEN THE DARN PRESENT ALREADY!" He shoved it into her hand's, which were frozen in place.

She was getting... a present? She looked down at the gift, unable to believe that she was being treated so kindly, especially from the Young Master himself. She carefully unwrapped the box, and opened it. Inside were two, long, white hair ribbons. She picked them up, examining the high quality of the fabric. Kuzuryuu began talking again.

"Well, the thing is, I know how long your hair is and I heard that old guy saying how it would be bad for sword fighting so you would have to cut it. And I've never seen a girl with short hair! And I knew if my little sister got short hair, she would cry really hard and I didn't want you to feel bad so, um, I thought if you could tie it back, then he would let you keep your hair! So, do you... like it?"

Forgetting all of her lessons on how to behave around the Young Master, she basically tackled him, hugging him tightly. 

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Pekoyama told him repeatedly, and he blushed deeply at the whole event. But his embarrassment was outmatched by his own happiness, on how glad he made her. He wished he could do this more often, but in order to convince his parent's to give her the simple hair ribbons, he had to promise that this would be the only present. 

And from afar, he could see his parent's, looking appalled over her actions. He felt a twitch of sadness, knowing she would probably be reprimanded harshly later, but when he felt her cheek nuzzle against his, he decided to put it off for now. Kuzuryuu knew that whatever they did to her, it wouldn't spoil her good mood.

And he was right. After they stopped hugging, she was pulled aside, and loudly yelled at for being unprofessional. They brought up how she was a tool, a tool that deserved nothing, but she simply nodded. It was her first gift, and her first Christmas. It was small and rushed, and she doubted it would ever happen again.

But as she looked into the mirror, carefully trying her long hair into two sloppy braids, it was all she needed. And it was all she could ever ask for. 

And for the years to come, it was her most treasured item. She was always careful with her sword, making sure she never accidently cut off a piece of the ribbons. She washed them by hand, not trusting the rough washing machine to keep them perfectly safe. And every night, after she had let her hair loose, she would place the ribbons into a box and kept it hidden in a small hole in her wall. 

She respected the Kuzuryuu family, but she was aware that they would take her beloved hair ribbons the second her guard was down. Only Kuzuryuu knew the location, as he had accidentally created the hole when they were still young children. She laughed slightly at the memory, and how much he apologized. He was crying so badly that everybody commented on his red eyes. 

Pekoyama remembered that incident happened when it was Christmas, a year after she was given her hair ribbons.In a way, he had given her two presents. Far too kind for someone like her, she thought.

“Thank you very much, Young Master… I promise to repay you with protection, and even my life.” She whispered as she covered up the hole, then went to sleep.


End file.
